FIG. 1 is a prior art.
A traditional combination system for a ball grid array (BGA) integrated circuit (IC) 500 with ball grid array 501 underside, the ball grid array IC 500 is soldered directly onto a printed circuit board (PCB) 504. Each metal ball of the ball grid array 501 is firmly soldered to a corresponding pad 503 of a printed circuit board (PCB) 504 by solder 502. The ball grid array IC 500 is un-detachable from the PCB 200 manually if without using a heater to melt the solder 502. It is inconvenient for a user to upgrade the ball grid array IC 500 or remove a failure ball grid array IC 500 or mount a new one if without using a maintenance tool including at least a heating tool and a soldering tool. It is desirable if a ball grid array IC can be removed and replaced easily from a printed circuit board manually at any time and without using any maintenance tool from the PCB 504.